


14/01/2019: Headlines

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [14]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Sourin in Australia Shenanigans, Theme Parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Sousuke decides that it's his turn to take Rin somewhere in Sydney.





	14/01/2019: Headlines

**Author's Note:**

> I was so busy editing the new chapter of Run to Paradise last night that I totally forgot to post this. Luckily, it's still the 14th in America, so this still counts!

The headline ‘Bipedal Shark Person Consumed Whole By Challenging Shark’ from their shark diving escapades is out, Sousuke thinks, watching Rin climb the stairs of a ride rather horrifyingly named ‘The Devil’s Drop’. The new headline is ‘Bipedal Shark Person Killed At Theme Park For Being A Goddamned Idiot’, and Sousuke is going to buy every single copy of that paper. “Rin!” he shouts from the bottom of the stairs. “This is a terrible idea, we’re going to die!”

“No, we aren’t,” Rin calls back, already holding two thin mats that were handed to him by the bored-looking booth attendant. “Now get your ass up here, you’re holding up the line.” He points behind Sousuke to a growing line of annoyed parents and their whining children, and Sousuke sighs, moving forwards.

Groaning exaggeratedly, Sousuke climbs the staircase, dragging his feet the entire way up to where Rin is standing at the top. Sousuke pokes Rin’s temple. “I hate you,” he grumbles affectionately, taking the mat when Rin holds it up for him. “Why are you so intent on killing me before our wedding?”

Rin puts a hand to his heart and feigns offence, giving Sousuke a wide-eyed pout. “You know you’re having fun, really,” he wheedles, and Sousuke nods after a few seconds, both of them breaking out into bright grins. “Besides,” Rin says chipperly as he gestures to the attendant that they’re ready to get on the ride, “coming here was your idea, wasn’t it?”

They are in Luna Park, because Sousuke decided that if he _chose_ to go to the theme park, then he would have some semblance of control over Rin’s antics. Apparently, he had been wrong, and Rin had made a beeline directly for the ride with the most terrifying name – which also turned out to be the larges ride built in the park since 1938. Of course. Now, Sousuke is looking down the sheer drop of a giant slide, a sign near the foot of the stairs proclaiming that the slide was so large the roof of the Coney Island funhouse had to be raised to fit the slide inside.

“Hey,” Rin says, the two of them stepping up to the mouth of the giant slide. “First one to the bottom wins, yeah? Loser buys lunch?”

A challenge from his fiancé is something that Sousuke can deal with. He can feel the energy and adrenaline start to pump, and he puts his arm out, fist up. Rin crosses their forearms, grinning brightly. “Hell yeah,” Sousuke says. “I hope you want shitty carnival pizza, because that’s what you’ll be buying.”

“Well I hope _you_ want deep-fried Mars Bars, because you’ll be buying me at least six of them before we leave.”

While Sousuke is halfway through asking what the hell a deep-fried Mars Bar is, Rin launches himself down the giant slide with a whoop. “Damn it, you little cheater!” Sousuke hollers after him. “You’re getting punished for that when we get back to your apartment!”

At lunch time, they sit on a small wooden bench and eat their pizza, Sousuke shooting a gloating grin at Rin as Rin winds the stringy cheese around his finger. Sousuke will let Rin sulk for a few more minutes before telling him that while Rin was buying their lunch, Sousuke found a cart selling the deep-fried Mars Bars Rin wanted, and there are two in a paper bag hidden on the other side of his leg.

“Where to next?” Rin asks around a mouthful of dough and tomato sauce, reaching for the huge cup of soda he had also bought to wash it down. “Wanna check out the funhouse while we’re here? We can pretend we’re in Grease.” Sousuke winces at the mention of the ridiculous musical that Rin has gained a strange affinity for.

“Maybe not right after eating,” Sousuke says, patting his belly pointedly. “I’m sure this stuff probably won’t taste as good coming back up.” He reaches into his bag and pulls out the map of the park, squinting at the English labels. He knows all these words individually, but sometimes stringing them together to form the names of the rides is a bit tricky. There is one he recognises. “How about the Ferris Wheel?” he offers, pointing off to it in the distance. “Apparently you can see the Harbour Bridge from the top of it.”

Rin considers this, slurping noisily on his drink. “Kissing on top of the Ferris Wheel is pretty romantic,” he murmurs to himself, and Sousuke has to hide a smile behind his hand. “Alright! But then we’re going to the funhouse!”

“Deal,” Sousuke says, starting to collect their rubbish up and then taking Rin’s hand.

He’ll give Rin the Mars Bar while they’re on the Ferris Wheel, that will make him happy. He can see the headlines now: ‘Bipedal Shark Person Nearly Jumps Off Ferris Wheel In Excitement Over Candy Bar’. Sousuke snorts, and Rin shoots him a quizzical look before shrugging and offering Sousuke the last sip of his soda.

**Author's Note:**

> Another cute Sourin in Australia, I hope you're all still enjoying these. Please comment and leave kudos, and tell me if you want me to expand these three pieces into a full fic!


End file.
